Mejor amigo
by Angelita14
Summary: Porque él también merece que conozcamos su historia. Un fic dedicado al mejor amigo de Bobby. Inspirada en lo que yo considero que debió pasar.


**Mi primer fanfic! Lleva encerrado en Word desde hace mucho y no sabia si publicarlo o no, pero finalmente me anime n_n. Muchos autores de aquí me han inspirado y se los agradesco muchisimo (demasiados como para anotarlos a todos aqui, pero ustedes ya saben jeje). Asi que, aqui tienen, primer historia y estoy muy muy nerviosa. Aun asi, espero que me den ****sus puntos de vista y si es necesario mejorar algo me lo hagan saber.**

**Y, pues ya saben, por desgracia los personajes no me partencen :(. Son propiedad del señor Kripke... aunque se pueden hacer muchas cosas con ellos muajaja :D  
**

**Sin mas por el momento, disfruten! :D**

Era una mañana de invierno. El reloj apenas marcaba las primeras horas del nuevo día. La mañana era fresca y el sol apenas comenzaba a asomarse por el horizonte, iluminando todo a su paso y calentando el suelo y el viento que por las noches son fríos. Y ahí, en medio de toda esta belleza, yacía de pie un hombre viejo, cuyo rostro lleno de seriedad trataba de ocultar la pena y tristeza que su corazón sufría en estos momentos.

A su lado, dos hombres jóvenes le hacían compañía. Pero a diferencia del viejo, estos no mostraban la misma tristeza que él intentaba ocultar; o, al menos, no en el mismo nivel.

La mirada de los tres hombres estaba fija en un mismo punto: Un montículo de tierra que sobresalía por encima del ras del suelo, mostrando claramente que la tierra había sido removida, para luego volver a ser colocada sobre el mismo lugar, ocultando el cuerpo de aquel ser al que el viejo le tenía tanto cariño.

–Lo siento mucho, Bobby.

El silencio fue roto por el cazador más joven, quien ahora observaba al viejo con melancolía. Este último solo asintió una vez con la cabeza sin apartar la mirada del bulto de tierra bajo sus pies.

–Si hay alguna forma en que podamos ayudarte, solo dínoslo.

El mayor de los hermanos hablo en esta ocasión, observando al viejo cazador con la misma compasión con la que su hermano lo hacía.

–Estoy bien, no se preocupen por mí.

Finalmente, Bobby profirió las primeras palabras desde que todo esto ocurrió, logrando salir lo más limpias y claras a través del nudo formado en su garganta, sin ningún indicio de burla o sarcasmo en ellas. Esto sin duda demostraba lo duro que se le estaba haciendo sobrellevar todo este asunto.

El pobre viejo llevaba ahí desde la noche anterior, cuando su amigo comenzó a mostrar graves síntomas de desmejora y parecía que no lograría recuperarse de nuevo como las otras veces.

Bobby se mantuvo a su lado, acariciaba su cabeza de vez en cuando y le daba palabras de aliento para ver si lograba volver a levantarse. Pero su corazón, muy en el fondo, le decía otra cosa y sabía perfectamente que esta sería la última vez que hablaba con él. Por eso no podía abandonarlo ahora. Debía permanecer con él el mayor tiempo posible hasta que este se agotara por completo, lo cual, por desgracia, sucedió aquella misma noche.

La vida de su amigo finalmente abandonó ese cuerpo enfermo. Su mirada triste se elevo por última vez para ver los ojos de quien le hizo compañía en sus últimos momentos y, dando una última exhalación, aquellos parpados se cerraron por completo y su viejo corazón dejo de latir. Fue entonces cuando, con gran tristeza, Bobby cargo a su amigo en brazos, llevándolo hasta su patio trasero en un pequeño claro donde los chicos lo esperaban con pala en mano y de pie junto al agujero que ellos mismos había cavado esa misma mañana por ordenes de él. Fue ahí mismo donde recostó el cuerpo inerte de su amigo y donde ambos hermanos se unieron a la pena del cazador cubriendo ellos mismos el cuerpo de aquel ser que le había hecho compañía durante muchos años y era el único recuerdo vivo que aun permanecía de su difunta esposa.

–Podemos conseguirte otro perro, Bobby– hablo nuevamente Dean al notar como los ojos del viejo se llenaban de lágrimas ante el recuerdo de su esposa. –Hay una perrera a unos kilómetros de aquí, podríamos llevarte para que puedas elegir una nueva mascota.

–Dean.

Sam hablo por lo bajo y con los dientes apretados, lo suficientemente alto como para llamar la atención solo de su hermano.

– ¿Qué?– el mayor respondió frunciendo levemente el ceño y girando los ojos para ver a Sam.

–Creo que aun es muy pronto para eso.

–Solo quiero ayudar.

Sin decir palabra alguna e ignorando la audible discusión de los chicos, el viejo dio media vuelta y caminó de regreso hacia su casa. Ante esto, ambos cazadores siguieron con la mirada al hombre con un enorme y casi perceptible signo de interrogación sobre sus cabezas. Hasta que finalmente, Bobby entro a la casa y desapareció tras la puerta.

– ¿Ves lo que hiciste, Dean?–La voz de Sam contenía un leve tono de enojo.

– ¿Lo que yo hice?–Dean le reclamo–Discúlpame por tratar de destruir este ambiente emo que estaba comenzando a formarse entre nosotros. Lo único que faltaba era cortarnos las venas y escuchar a The Cure de fondo.

–Le sugeriste que comprara otro perro, Dean.

–Sí, ¿y qué hay con eso?

–No le dices a una persona que acaba de perder a su mascota que compre otra.

– ¿Por qué no? No le veo nada de malo a eso.

–Pero lo está, Dean. Es su perro, su mejor amigo ¿Sabes por cuantos años cuido de él?

–Por supuesto que lo sé, Sam. Se trago todo mi Jack "Cadillac" de una sola mordida cuando tenía diez años. Ni si quiera lo mastico.

–Eso es lo que trato de decirte, Dean. Bobby cuido de Rumsfeld durante años y ahora está muerto. Necesita tiempo para aceptarlo.

– ¿Aceptarlo? Es un perro de lo que estamos hablando, no una persona. Además, ¿Qué mal puede traerle comprar otro?

–Dean, ni siquiera sabes lo que se siente perder una mascota.

–Oh, por favor. Ni si quiera tú lo sabes, Sam. Papá nunca nos dejo tener una, ¿Recuerdas? Es más, lloraste como niñita el día que dejamos a ese cachorro abandonado en la perrera.

–Tenía ocho años, Dean. ¡Ocho! Lo único que deseaba era tener una mascota como todas las familias normales lo hacían.

Y de pronto Dean recordó como de pequeño el también llego a experimentar ese mismo deseo. Pero que conforme pasaron los años este iba desapareciendo poco a poco, hasta que un día desapareció por completo.

–Siempre quise tener un perro– Sam continuo sin apartar la vista del suelo–Pero con el trabajo de papá, resulto imposible–Ahora su voz estaba llena de tristeza y eso hizo sentir a Dean un idiota, porque él ahora comprendía perfectamente como Bobby se sentía al respecto.

– ¿Qué hay de Bones? –Dean intento reconfortarlo – Fue tu mascota ¿no? Al menos por un tiempo.

Dean de pronto recordó aquel perro que una vez vio dentro del recuerdo de Sam en aquella ocasión en que ambos estuvieron un tiempo rondando por el cielo en búsqueda de Dios. En aquel entonces le pareció un mal recuerdo para él, pero ahora lo único que buscaba era sacar a su hermano de esta horrible experiencia y hacerlo sentir mejor.

Sam negó suavemente con la cabeza.

–Me lo encontré en la calle, me siguió hasta el departamento y lo alimente un par de veces. Eso fue todo… Simplemente nos hicimos compañía uno con otro.

El cazador más joven aun se encontraba con la mirada baja, haciendo que el otro hombre se sintiera mucho peor por haber sacado el tema de Bones en la conversación.

–Lo siento, Sammy. Yo no… –No sabía que decir, como expresarse. Nunca fue muy bueno con las disculpas y eso su hermano lo sabía perfectamente.

–Está bien, Dean–Sam lo interrumpió al notar como su hermano peleaba por encontrar las palabras correctas para disculparse –No hay problema – Concluyo con una pequeña sonrisa asomándose por su rostro.

Dean intento igualar la misma sonrisa de su hermano, pero por más que lo intento lo único que logro mostrar en su rostro fue una mueca extraña.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose y el siguiente rugido del motor de la camioneta de Bobby llamo la atención de ambos chicos que de inmediato giraron sus cabezas para ver como el hombre quitaba el freno de mano y aceleraba hacia la carretera, alejándose sin miramientos de los hermanos, los cuales ahora se mostraban mas confundidos que la vez anterior. Pero eso no le importaba al viejo, lo único que deseaba era alejarse de aquel lugar lo más pronto posible.

Sus ojos enrojecidos por las lagrimas y su cabeza gacha eran signos de una debilidad que no planeaba mostrar a esos muchachos, no quería sentirse acosado por un millón de preguntas y palabras reconfortantes que lo único que hacían era agravar más la situación y hacerlo sentir mucho más miserable de lo que ya se sentía. Por eso decidió salir y estar a solas consigo mismo, sabiendo perfectamente el sitio al que quería llegar para expresar todo ese sentimiento que lo ahogaba a estos momentos.

Y asi, después de una hora y treintaicinco minutos después llego a tan esperado lugar. Apagando al instante el rugido del motor de su vieja camioneta y bajando del auto casi de inmediato.

Los colores del atardecer comenzaban a difuminarse a lo lejos dando paso a la sombra de la noche. Aquel era el lugar perfecto para desahogarse sin sentirse apenado u observado. Aquel era el lugar donde él y su esposa pasaron los mejores días de sus vidas. Donde un pequeño cachorrito fue encontrado a su suerte y su esposa lo tomo en brazos, mostrando una hermosa sonrisa como nunca antes lo había hecho. Y, después de la pérdida de su amada, ahí fue el lugar donde solía pasear con aquel dulce cachorrito y donde descargaba todos sus sentimientos al aire con lagrimas y gritos de impotencia ante la pérdida de su más querido ser, todo esto ante la evidente expresión de confusión del perro, quien lo observaba atentamente con la cabeza inclinada graciosamente hacia un lado, sin apartar sus ojos tristes de su persona y permaneciendo sentado sobre sus patas traseras lo mas quieto posible.

Bobby no sabía a ciencia cierta si el perro compartía la misma tristeza con él o simplemente eran sus ojos pequeños y caídos lo que le daba esa apariencia triste. Pero el llanto casi imperceptible de Rumsfeld por las noches se lo confirmaba. Aquel chillido lastimero del perro demostraba cuanto echaba de menos a su ama.

Durante las siguientes dos semanas después de la muerte de su mujer, Rumsfeld no probó bocado alguno y no dejaba de observar la cocina donde ella pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo preparando la cena o, simplemente, haciendo algunos pasteles para su amado esposo. Al principio el cachorro se sentaba sobre sus patas traseras observando atentamente el lugar, para que, minutos después, desparramara todo su cuerpo sobre el piso con la cabeza apoyada en el suelo y en medio de sus largas patas delanteras.

En una ocasión Bobby casi entro en desesperación cuando, en una noche de gran tormenta, cuando la electricidad se corto y equipado con solamente una lámpara, lo busco por todas partes y no había rastro de él en ningún lugar. Busco en la cocina, en la sala, en el patio trasero y, a última instancia, dentro de su habitación ya que, en repetidas ocasiones, Rumsfeld entraba a escondidas a ese lugar y, después de olfatear toda la habitación, se trepaba a la cama y se echaba sobre el colchón, justo encima del lugar donde su esposa solía recostarse todas las noches y donde, después de su muerte y ante la mirada triste de su amigo, Bobby lo dejaba descansar a su lado haciéndose compañía mutuamente. Pero a pesar de buscar en ese lugar, Bobby no encontró rastros de él hasta que, al mirar a través de la ventana que daba hacia su patio delantero, pudo divisarlo sentado como siempre lo hacía sobre aquel césped ahora descuidado y observando fijamente la puerta de la cerca. La lluvia incesante seguía cayendo con la misma intensidad que antes y entonces, bajando rápidamente las escaleras, Bobby abrió la puerta delantera y silbo para llamar la atención del perro el cual, en respuesta, giro su cabeza y miraba ahora fijamente a su amo sin si quiera moverse de su lugar.

– ¡Vamos, chico! ¡Adentro!

El perro lo observo por un segundo y antes de que Bobby lo llamara nuevamente, este corrió torpemente hasta llegar a la entrada y se metió dentro de la casa. Una vez ahí, Rumsfeld se sentó sobre sus patas traseras y observo hacia Bobby, expectante.

–Sabes muy bien que no regresara, amigo –Bobby le dijo como sabiendo perfectamente lo que el perro pensaba–Ella no regresara –Esas últimas palabras formaron un nudo en su garganta el cual trago con fuerza mientras las lagrimas le hacían la visión cada vez mas borrosa.

El perro mantenía su mirada fija sobre su persona y, segundos después, se alejo de ahí encaminándose hacia el lugar donde siempre solía dormir.

Los meses siguientes Rumsfeld ya no quería dormir en cama, sintiéndose más cómodo sobre el capó de un viejo auto que Bobby prometió arreglar en una ocasión. Al principio Bobby obligaba al perro a dormir en su cómoda cama provista de una pequeña y vieja cobija que en alguna ocasión sirvió de abrigo para él y su esposa en los fríos inviernos de Dakota, pero, con el tiempo, el perro se negó a dormir de nuevo en ese lugar, escapándose a mitad de la noche cuando su amo se encontraba profundamente dormido y saliendo al patio trasero para encontrar un buen auto donde desparramar su enorme cuerpo que poco a poco se hacía más lento y viejo.

Finalmente, Bobby cedió dejando a Rumsfeld dormir donde más le placiera, sintiéndose ahora mas acompañado debido a que, mientras el arreglaba alguna bujía, un faro o la palanca de velocidades de un auto, su mejor amigo se encontraba ahí, observándolo atentamente y acercándose cada vez que su amo extendía su brazo para darle caricias, tirándose con la panza en alto para sentirlas más cerca de él y ver, al mismo tiempo, la cara de entusiasmo de su amo.

Siempre fue un fiel perro el cual llego incluso a ayudar a su amo en algunas cacerías. No solo se dedicaba a resguardar la casa y la vieja chatarra de Bobby, sino que también llego a salir de cacería con su amo, protegiéndolo de todo peligro o ser sobrenatural dispuesto a atacarlo, siendo muy útiles su gran sentido del olfato y su increíble percepción de lo extraño. Rumsfeld siempre estaba dispuesto a dar la vida por su amo y nunca se separaba de su lado y, las pocas veces que lo hacía, siempre giraba la cabeza de vez en cuando para comprobar que este le seguía el paso.

Asi mismo, Rumsfeld amaba a Dean y a Sam, haciéndola de niñera cuando ambos niños jugaban entre la vieja chatarra y se perdían entre los automóviles mientras jugaban a policías y ladrones. Siempre los observaba desde la lejanía, marcando los límites de la propiedad para que estos no se alejaran más de la cuenta, o ladrando y aullando cada vez que algún niño caía y se hacía daño. Incluso, en una que otra ocasión, llego a mostrar sus filosos dientes cuando un extraño pasaba demasiado cerca de los niños.

Con el pasar de los años, Rumsfeld se volvió cada vez más viejo, costándole más trabajo mantenerse despierto, perdiendo su apetito voraz y llegando a fallarle el sentido del olfato cuando cumplió quince años. Las enfermedades lo afectaban más y en mayor grado, pasándole una fuerte factura a su cansado cuerpo.

Finalmente, unos meses antes de que cumpliera su veinte aniversario, Rumsfeld murió de un ataque al corazón, producto de una grave enfermedad a consecuencia de tantos años de vida. Acabando con el último recuerdo de su viejo amo quien, a pesar de que se negaba a soltar una sola lagrima, tantos años compartidos lo hicieron caer en una profunda depresión. Por supuesto que se recuperaría, pero por ahora la tristeza de perder a su más preciado y querido amigo lo golpeaba sin piedad dentro de su pecho, haciendo escurrir mas lagrimas de las que el viejo pensó que derramaría.

Y ahora, viendo la cortina oscura del anochecer cubriendo todo el cielo y con las estrellas tan brillantes adornando cada rincón de este, Bobby se despidió finalmente de su mejor amigo y de aquellos buenos y malos momentos que vivió junto a él. No sabía si creer en los cuentos de niños, pero deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Rumsfeld verdaderamente estuviera en algún tipo de cielo o paraíso al que van todos los perros buenos cuando mueren; y si no era asi, al menos que estuviera en otro lugar, quizás jugando con su esposa, corriendo tras de ella y haciéndole la misma compañía que él le hizo en vida durante tantos años.

Algún día, más tarde que temprano, espera reunirse de nuevo con él y con su amada esposa, pero por ahora debe volver a su hogar donde sus muchachos de seguro lo esperan preocupados y dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa para darle ese ánimo que tanto necesita. Ya después pensaría en la posibilidad de adoptar alguna otra mascota, pero por lo pronto Rumsfeld es y será la mejor mascota que tuvo siempre. Su mejor amigo.

* * *

**Un poco melancolico, lo se. Principalmente inspirado en la memoria de mi perro "pelillos" que murio hace unas semanas u_u. Pero esta bien, espero que les haya gustado y si es asi dejenme un review ;) **

**Que tengan bonito día y hasta la proxima. Bye!  
**


End file.
